The invention relates to the field of waveguides, and in particular to combining different CMOS-compatible light-emitting Si-rich materials within light-emitting multilayers waveguide structures that can be used to fabricate an optically as well as an electrically driven silicon-based laser or modulator.
Generally, a superlattice denotes a structure (material) with periodically or aperiodically interchanging solid layers. Such structures possess additional periodicity on a scale larger than atomic. This leads to apparition of characteristic satellite peaks in X-ray diffraction patterns. Depending on the nature of components, magnetic, optical and semiconductor superlattices are distinguished. Carriers are influenced by the lattice disturbance. This can lead to significant increase of carrier mobility (used in microwave devices) or special optical features. There also exists a class of quasiperiodic superlattices named after Fibonacci. The Fibonacci superlattices are usually studied as a single-dimensional model of quasicrystal, where either electron hopping transfer interactions or on-site energies take two values arranged in a Fibonacci sequence. There is a need in the art to combine different CMOS-compatible light-emitting Si-rich materials within light-emitting multilayers waveguide structures that can be used to fabricate an optically as well as an electrically driven silicon-based laser or modulator